


Night Walk

by mycitruspocket



Series: Past and Future Stories from “Of Bikes And Brollies” [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes Mycroft out on a romantic stroll through the cooling air of a summer's night.<br/>Or: Greg gives Mycroft an airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erasmus_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/gifts).



> This 221b ficlet belongs to my dearest friend Han/Erasmus_Jones.  
> Thank you for being you, please never change!

This was just one of those things Mycroft had never done before. Going for a walk on a summer's night. But who was he to refuse one Gregory Lestrade who was dragging him out enthusiastically.

“Oh come on Mycroft, just for a bit. I need fresh air after being stuck in the office for two days!”

“Open a window, then!”

“That’s hardly the same. No, don’t tell me you never did this.”

“You know I would never lie to you, Gregory.”

“Great, we’ll never run out of firsts. You are coming with me and you’ll enjoy it.”

And here they were, walking slowly in the cooling air through a darken London, the fresh breeze tingling on their skin. When Greg’s right hand snaked its way over Mycroft’s back to find the well known resting place on his hip, Mycroft automatically put his left arm around Greg’s shoulders. He learned early in their relationship that this was Greg’s favourite position when walking by his side.

When their steps led them into a small park, Greg stopped and pulled him down for a surprising and passionate kiss.

“Now tell me you don’t enjoy this.”

“I can’t, because I do.”

Greg smiled cheekily, his face illuminated by the nearest lamppost and Mycroft lost himself in his eyes, made of the most sweetest chocolate brown. 


End file.
